060714kateseriad
abyssalArrow AA began pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 21:55 -- 21:55 AA: Hello again. 21:56 CA: Heeeey katie 21:56 AA: "Katie?" 21:56 CA: That is what I typed yes 21:56 AA: Interesting. 21:56 AA: Good news. 21:57 CA: Oh? 21:57 AA: And bad. 21:57 AA: Which do you want first? 21:57 CA: Ugh. 21:57 CA: Um 21:57 CA: Bad 21:57 AA: I think Rilset hates me in a non blackrom kind of way. 21:57 CA: =>:O 21:57 CA: And why is that? 21:58 AA: For the simple reason that I antagonized Melek into combat, jeopardizing all of our lives over a key that he refused to give to us otherwise. 21:58 AA: Melek being Maenam's denizen. 21:59 CA: Well if he wasn't gooing too hand it oover ootherwise that's tootally justifiable 22:00 CA: Plus didn't yoou kick Melek's ass anyways? 22:00 AA: Yes, we did. It was kind of foolhardy though, considering that I didn't know what it did. 22:00 AA: But, then again, I didn't know how strong he would be. 22:01 CA: right soo, tootally oout oof the blue questioon and all but uh 22:02 CA: What are yoour thooughts oon Poolyamoory? Or hoowever yoou spell it whatever 22:02 AA: I have no qualms about it. 22:06 CA: Alright cooool 22:07 CA: Soo hoow doo yoou feel aboout pooly-bullshit with Dooir? 22:07 AA: Um. 22:07 AA: Hmm. 22:07 AA: I'm going to have to get back to you on that. In the mean time, I think you forgot something. 22:08 CA: What'd I foorget? 22:09 AA: The good news? 22:09 CA: Oh 22:09 CA: Uh 22:09 CA: Yeah 22:09 CA: Gooood news please 22:09 AA: That key we liberated allowed us to circumvent the whole "someone on this team must be sent to jack" thing. 22:10 AA: We're being downsized to two teams as well. 22:10 CA: Whooa! Awesoome! 22:10 AA: And also, we did some kind of science with babies and grubs. 22:10 AA: I'm still unsure of what exactly the purpose of that was. 22:10 CA: ???? 22:11 AA: We had to make offspring that are more likely to succeed in their sburb session that we are/were/are going to be. 22:11 AA: No sex was involved. 22:11 AA: Though, there was quite a bit of genetic hijinks. 22:11 CA: Ah well 22:12 CA: Cooool? 22:12 AA: I think so. 22:12 AA: Some of the offspring generated were from odd pairings. 22:12 AA: This includes Rilset and Scarlet. 22:13 AA: I'm not sure how a troll/twink hybrid will work out. 22:13 CA: Eeeeeh 22:15 AA: What? 22:16 CA: Trooll Twink hybrids will moost likely end hoorribly 22:16 AA: I thought the same thing. 22:16 CA: Did it end hoorribly? 22:17 AA: It was alive and healthy, albeit discolored. 22:17 CA: Well that's reassuring 22:17 AA: I worry more about what Doir's offspring will be like; Scarlet mixed his with some sort of mystery person. 22:18 CA: >=:| 22:18 AA: Is that an angry face? 22:18 AA: Or are those your horns? 22:19 CA: Hoorns 22:19 AA: Okay. 22:19 CA: It's a neutral face 22:19 AA: Okay. 22:21 CA: Mysteries are lams 22:21 CA: Lame 22:22 CA: And it's noot me 22:22 AA: What? 22:23 CA: I'm noot the mystery persoon 0/10 22:24 AA: ((sec)) 22:26 AA: No, your secondary was with Leon, actually. 22:26 AA: Your primary was with Nate. 22:26 CA: Leoon is understandable but... Nate? 22:27 AA: We were hoping your offspring would have his combat skill and your sanity. 22:28 CA: Heheheh 22:30 AA: Haha. 22:31 AA: Anyway. 22:31 AA: To your previous question: 22:32 AA: What would this involve? 22:34 CA: It'd proobably be like a regular relatioonship but with... Three peoople? 22:35 AA: So I'd be actively involved with Doir as well? 22:35 CA: Yoou can be if yoou feel like it? 22:37 AA: Would you want me to? 22:37 AA: ((and so the beating around the bush resumes)) 22:38 CA: Weeeell 22:38 CA: We coould... Uh.. Keep matters private >=;oo oor whatever yoou want too doo? 22:39 CA: Maybe I shoould have researched this befoorehand... 22:40 AA: That's not what I asked. Do you want me to join the two of you? 22:40 CA: Yyyyyyes? 22:40 CA: Yes 22:40 CA: Yes please doo 22:41 AA: Alright, I'll give it a try. 22:45 AA: This is sudden, though. 22:45 CA: We can "ease" intoo it if yoou want! 22:46 AA: I'm just curious why you didn't simply open up with this. 22:47 CA: Because uh... 22:47 CA: Um... 22:50 CA: Looook Katie, if this relatioonship is gooing too woork we need too be hoonest with each oother at all times 22:50 CA: Alright? 22:50 AA: Okay. 22:50 AA: That's fine. 22:52 AA: Why do you say that, though? 22:54 CA: Fuck. I tried too change the subject and failed miserably. 22:54 CA: I feel great shame 22:55 CA: I hoonestly doon't knoow why I didn't oopen with that? 22:55 CA: Maybe I thoought yoou'd get mad? Or soomething oor oother? 22:59 AA: ((sec)) 23:00 AA: Perhaps. 23:00 AA: I'm very open to this sort of thing, though the thought of doing this with Doir is kind of unexpected. 23:01 AA: Though I suppose he is attractive, if scatterbrained. 23:02 CA: Yes. Exactly 23:03 AA: Is he the only other? 23:04 CA: Yes. 23:04 CA: Yes 23:04 AA: Two yes's? 23:05 AA: Do I detect a hidden meaning? 23:05 CA: Noo 23:06 AA: I have a question for you, then. 23:06 AA: What is this? 23:06 AA: As in, is this red? 23:06 CA: Yyyyyyes? 23:06 CA: Yes tootally 23:06 AA: Okay. 23:06 AA: Yesterday you seemed unsure. 23:06 AA: I am curious why. 23:09 CA: Well yesterday I was unsure! 23:09 CA: Because I hated yoou. But noow I doon't 23:09 AA: I am not sure how I feel about that. 23:10 AA: On the one hand, I am glad to have allieviated your uncertainties and also am glad that I am not hated. 23:11 AA: But then, I am curious about how blackrom works and am aware that hate can be somewhat akin to love of a different kind. 23:12 CA: in shoort basically yoou hate the persoon and are pretty much superioor in every way. But yoou'd still fuck them. 23:12 CA: Basically 23:12 AA: And they feel the same way? 23:12 CA: Yes. 23:13 AA: Interesting. 23:14 AA: Did you hate me because of Kikate? 23:14 CA: Well yes 23:14 CA: Obvioously 23:15 CA: What 6 year oold woouldn't despise their Ex's Matesprite 23:15 AA: That is a good point, I suppose. 23:15 AA: Though I wouldn't know. 23:16 CA: Old news is oold I guess 23:20 AA: I suppose. 23:20 AA: Well, anyway. We will address this more in the future. 23:21 AA: We'll probably be switching up the teams completely here soon, so I'd like to be on your team, if possible. 23:21 CA: Yes please 23:21 AA: Excellent. 23:23 AA: I'm struggling with what the ideal teams would be. 23:25 CA: Hoow many oof us are left again? 23:27 AA: Of the humans, we have Myself, Doir, Beau, Sami, Nate, and Aura 23:29 AA: And of the trolls, You, Rilset, Ryspor, Maenam... um. 23:29 AA: Who else? 23:30 CA: Meoouet and... That's... All? 23:30 AA: Wow. 23:30 AA: You guys have lost a lot. 23:31 CA: Yeah... A loot oof us are dead missing >=:| 23:32 AA: The situation is dire. 23:32 CA: Quite. 23:33 AA: In that case, setting myself, you, Doir, Ryspor and Maenam on one, and then the rest on the other. 23:34 CA: Yes that makes the moost sense 23:34 CA: Best team 23:34 CA: The best 23:34 CA: And we basically have the aid oof Mr.Mailman 23:35 AA: I think having Ryspor and I on the same team will aid the other team as well. 23:35 AA: Once Ryspor gets better at using his abilities, he might be able to send me to their planet if they need assistance. 23:36 AA: However, we would need to be on the planet that faces the more difficult imps. 23:37 AA: Might actually move Beau to that team as well. 23:38 AA: I talked to her about a plan to relieve us of some difficulty. 23:39 CA: Soo... Sami, Beau, Nate, Rilset, and Aura oone oone team and Ryspoor, Maenam, Meoouet, me, yoou and Dooir oon the oother? 23:39 AA: That looks accurate. 23:43 AA: Thoughts? 23:43 CA: This woorks 23:43 CA: They're MOSTLY even teams 23:44 AA: I thought balancing offense and utility would be best. 23:47 AA: I hope you complete your world soon. 23:47 CA: I was thinking moore aloong the lines oof pairings and symmetry but we can't be that symmetricical with oour numbers 23:47 CA: I doo toooo 23:48 AA: I think we will reinforce eachother, the three of us. 23:48 AA: So it will work out better. 23:48 CA: Yes. 23:51 AA: I am tired, though. 23:51 AA: We can talk more, later. 23:51 CA: Yes. 23:51 CA: Yes. 23:52 AA: Are you okay? 23:52 CA: Yeah I'm fine 23:52 AA: Okay. 23:53 AA: Good night, Bx2. -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 23:57 --